Love at First Dance
by phantomsangel102
Summary: A girl comes to the Opera Populaire hoping for a career but when she meets the son of a certain Opera Ghost she soon finds out what love really is. This is my first fanfic so please read! I need al the help i can get!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! It feels so good to be writing fanfictions. This is my first one so don't fuss if it is totally crap! PLEEZ! First of all a BIG thanx to Phantoms Fallen Angel for teaching me how to get this on the site. Well here it goes and I hope everyone likes it…….

Chappie 1 It Starts

Danielle walked closer and closer to the Opera Populaire with a million things racing through her mind. Would she be able to get through this? Was there room for her? Would they like her?

Danielle Katrine Parker was a small town girl now lost in an uptown world. She was born out in the country and had taken some small dancing classes when she was young. It was a tradition in her small family that when a girl turnes 15 she gets a pair of pointe shoes, regardless if she had taking dancing lessons before or not. Danielle absolutely loved dancing even though her family could not afford to send her to dancing lesson five times a week. She would practice on her pointe shoes almost everyday as she could but the demands of her family started to take that privilege away. Danielle finally got fed up and ran away to Paris, the city of dreams as it was called. Today they were auditions for some chorus girls and Danielle was taking the chance. She was hopeful that they would allow her to stay since she had no home to go to. Plus she needed the money but if Danielle did not get in she would find a way to live comfortably. She had a big heart even if it didn't always show.

Danielle soon walked through he doors of the enormous opera house. Her firt thought was " Where do I go?" but she then saw a girl with long straight blond hair going through a corrider to what was hopefully the dressing room.

When Danielle found her way to the dressing room she saw the girl and an empty place by a mirror beside her. "Hello" said Danielle " Is this seat taken?" The girl looked up and gave Danielle a smile.

" oh no no, not at all." " Hello, my name is Elizabeth. Whats yours?"

" Danielle. Pleased to meet you."

" are you here for the tryouts? I am already part of the ballet. Got in when I was five well training that is. My mother is the ballet instructor."

" oh oh wonderful!" exclaimed Danielle " It must be wonderful to do ballet for almost your whole life!"

" Oh yes it is …..but wait haven't you? I mean you are a ballerina?"Elizabeth asked confused.

" Oh yes of course" replied Danielle nervously

What Elizabeth did not know was that Danielle was not much of a dancer at all. Only those few lessons when she was young and the pointe she had since she was 15.

Mme. Meg Giry soon came in to announce that the tryout would be starting in 5 minutes. At this announcement every girl startes scurrying around looking for their bits of clothing items. Danielle started to change her clothing while Elizabeth but here elegant hair into a perfect bun. Soon all the girls filled out onto the stage waiting for their turn.

At the judges table sat the owners, Andre and Fermin, Mme. Giry ( Mme. Meg Giry's mother and Elizabeth's grandmother) Mme. Meg Giry and some other random people that were some how related to the Opera House. They called up each girl one by one until it was Danielle's turn……

"Danielle Parker." Mme. Meg Giry said calmly

" Come on don't be shy. You'll do great. I promise!" Elizabeth said with encouragement in her voice. She gave her a little push on the back and Danielle walked on stage.

" Meistro!" said Mme. Meg Giry

The music started and Danielle sarted to dance. She amazingly flew throught he air. Gliding and soaring as if God was helping her feet. She danced that day like she never danced before………

So how did ya like it? I know a little short but who cares! I did not feel like writing a lot. Well pleez review expecially you Phantoms Fallen Angel!! Pleez pleez! I like feed back! Luv ya all lots!

Veronica ( phantomsangel102)


	2. The announcements and the discovery

Hey everyone IM BACK!!! Well thanx for all the reviews from my friends and I will really try to work on my spelling. Thanx to Maggie for pointing all that out!! LOL! Well her it is the next chappie…have fun

Chappie 2 The Announcements and the discovery

Danielle finished her dance and walked off stage. She was pleased with herself but you never know what the judges are looking for. Off stage Elizabeth was standing there with big eyes and her mouth wide open.

"What's wrong?" asked Danielle concerned if she had defiantly screwed up.

" That. Was. Wonderful! How do you do it?" Replied Elizabeth still in shock mode.

"Umm practice I guess. "

The girls went off and on the stage like lightning. Time went so fast for Danielle she could hardly believe it. After the auditions the girls were invited to a small dinner at the Opera house while the judges made their decisions. The girls who got picked would have the privilege to stay in the Opera house dormitories, get automatic roles in the operas and have small dinners every night. Perfect for a small town girl in a new city. Once the girls were done with their dinner they once again filled out on stage to hear the pickings. Mme. Meg Giry came on to the stage and began to say the names of the lucky girls.

"Victoria McGregor, Margaret Dallam, Robin Caret, Elizabeth Giry, Meredith O'Connell, and finally Danielle Parker! Please come with me. Those who have not been chosen please escort yourselves out."

Danielle stood there in shock. She made it! She actually made it! Snapping back to reality she followed Elizabeth off the stage and through the corridors to the dormitories.

"This is where you will stay while you are employed here. You are welcome to look around but do not go too far. You never know what might be lurking about. Well on that happy note please get changed and go to bed. You will need the rest as practice will start tomorrow. Good night ladies." Mme. Meg Giry let to go to her room. All the girls go changed, gossiped a little and they soon fell asleep. Well, all but one. Danielle. What did Mme mean? Lurking about? Rubbish. It is just an opera house, right? Danielle lied there for several minutes until she decided to get up and look around.

Down the corridors she went. Winding down and up, right and left. She was starting to get dizzy. What a big opera house! Finally Danielle found herself in a little room with doors leading out. She picked a room and went inside. It was gorgeous! It obviously was a dressing room but whose? It looked as though it was deserted. Danielle walked up to the huge mirror at the end of the room. She heard music or someone singing. She could not tell which. Either way it was beautiful. She ran her fingers around the mirror and pushed. IT OPENED! Danielle walked through the mirror and down the long creepy hallway. Where was that music coming from? Down and down she went. The music was getting louder. Danielle took one last turn and saw something she would never forget.

A lake. A boat. And a man.

He he love cliffhangers! Can't u tell by now! Ok review tell me if I misspelled anything blah blah blah u should know the drill by now! LOL!! Ok luv ya all! Ill update soon!!


	3. The Man of Mystery

Hey hey everyone! Sorry I was late with the updating. No time. My mom was sick and all so like I said no time! Well here it goes. It might be really bad cause of short term memory/writers block thingy so bare with me. If ya have ideas PLEASE review! Ok here it goes…..

Chappie 3 The Man of Mystery

There sitting in the corner was man. Dressed in all black he had black hair and a book in his hand. Danielle walked closer. The man obviously did not notice her. As Danielle walked closer she realized how cute he was. A stern face yet it was soft. Danielle coulden't explain it. He looked………mysterious. His black hair was gracefully falling on his face and……….

He pushed a piece of hair back behind his ear which allowed him to see Danielle. A sudden look of terror on his face. He closed his book and glared at her with flaming eyes.

" Get out!" that's all he said. Plain and simple. He did not show his madness but Danielle could tell that he had it inside him. Danielle slowly backed away afraid his anger would soon burst. He stared at her as she walked away. He could tell she had a curious face on. Danielle turned around to run away but the sound of his voice stopped her.

" By the way" he said coolly " My name ……is James"

Danielle nodded and walked off through the corriders but recited his name as it was sacred. She felt mistiffied by him like nothing before. He was a man of mystery to her. An angel name James.

Ok that was really short but remember I have writers block! That took me a while to think up anyway! So please reaview and tell me your thoughts just no flames please! R&R! luv ya all!

Phantomsangel102


	4. The past and feelings of James Destler

Hey everyone! OMG I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating and everything. I HATE writer's block. It is the worst thing ever. But hopefully if I just start writing everything will come to me. Please everyone when you review don't just put like "good job keep going blah blah blah" give me suggestions! Cuz I am a crappy writer with a horrible imagination that needs ideas. I am really trying to give this story some structure so it is not just fluff because I have a tendency to do that. LOL. So please review and read! I luv you all sooooo much! Here we go… OH also this is going to be from James's point of view cuz I want to get his feelings and past out into the open. Ok so read read read!

James got up and picked up his book from the ground. He heard this mysterious girl's footsteps all the way back to the world above. But actually this girl was not that mysterious. He had been watching her dance and wanted to be her teacher.

James Destler was the son of the infamous Opera Ghost. His mother was Christine Daae. When he was unexpectedly born, Christine was so ashamed that she hid the child from her husband, Raoul de Chagny, and brought it down here to the lowest level of the Opera House for her beloved Angel of Music to look after. So as it were James grew up in the opera house with his father but instead of having a love of music he had a love for dance. He would watch Mme. Giry and Meg teach the chorus girls and all of the dancers in the Opera and then go back to his room and practice himself. He soon became very good with the help of Mme. Giry.

So of course James had a very good sense of good and bad dancers. When Danielle came for the auditions James could sense that she had talent. During her auditions he watched her from the rafters and prayed that she had made the cut. James was not as well harsh as his father. He never made death threats or called the Opera Populaire his he just liked to explore and watch the Operas hoping to find something new to learn. That was something he did inherit from his father. The hunger for knowledge.

So now James had a plan. He was going to find a way to teach Danielle to dance. Dance like she never had before just like his father had taught his mother how to use her extraordinary voice. He was determined. He would get her.

Oh joy! Another chappie completed! I am going to try to get back into the swing of things and write more more more cuz I just had a dream that continues this story and I am so far kinda proud. blushesI need to make some changes in the future though…..

So review review review and if you have any questions I will be glad to answer them. Until then! Have fun!

Byes

Veronica ( phantomsangel102)


	5. The letter

Chappie 5

Hey everyone IM back and I am so excited! I am very sorry that I did not write sooner but I have been very busy with my school musical and dance cuz my recital is tomorrow and sports and all that other crap! UGGH! But I wrote this a t school so it is actually long! I know u guys have been complaining about my chappies as being short so this is my gift to you  here it goes….

Danielle started to walk back to the mysterious dressing room. Her thoughts clouded her mind like a fierce thunderstorm. Who was this man? Where did he come from? Why as he so mysterious? So captivating? She could not get him out of her mind. Like his face was branded on the insides of her eyelids. His face, the infection…..

Danielle walked through the mirror. Through the dressing room and up the dark passageways, trying to remember every nook and cranny. She wanted to come back here. Finally she came back to her room. The other ballet rats were asleep, even Elizabeth. Daylight was near and Danielle needed some sleep.

Danielle awoke to the sounds of pointe shoes dropping and ballet rats chattering. Danielle opened her eyes but was startled when she was faced with two big blue eyes. Elizabeth of course.

" Wake up sleepy head!" She said cheerfully.

" Time to start another hard working day!" She smiled and skipped off.

Danielle then got up and ready.

( Danielle's POV) Dance class was as hard as usual. Mme. Meg Giry was sick so we had the original Mme. Giry. She was so much more strict than Mme. Meg Giry and the constant tapping and banging of her cane drove me wild. Mme. Meg Giry was much nicer in her ways but she still made us work hard. By the end of class my toes were soaked in blood and my legs were shaky. All I wanted to do was take a nap.

( The authoresses POV) Walking back to here dormitory, Danielle felt as someone was watching her. She had the same feeling during dance class. Like someone was watching her every move. It was very unnerving. When Danielle finally got back to her room she took off her pointe shoes and discovered a pool of blood. Danielle quickly put them in the sink so that they did not stain. Danielle hoped that they wouldn't but if she needed a new pair, she had some money saved up. Exhausted, Danielle lyed down on her small bed. Once her head hit the pillow she was drowned in a dreamless slumber.

Danielle awoke to the sounds of footsteps. When she opened her eyes there was nobody there but there was something new in the room. A big silver basin was filled with cold water and red rose petals. Next to the basin was a variety of shampoos, soaps, perfumes, and ointments to help her feet. Danielle rushed over to the basin feeling the cold, refreshing water.

" Its so nice and soothing!" Danielle thought aloud. " I wonder where it came from. "

Danielle noticed a letter with a small skull imprinted on the back ( A.N. small skull for Jr. Phantom. Lol! Sorry back to story) The letter was addressed to her. Danielle opened it and read aloud.

_Dear Danielle, _

_This is a token of my sympathy when I saw you were in pain. These ointments will heal your feet with ease. I would appreciate if you would meet with me in the abandoned dressing room which you visited last night. Be there at 11:30. I shall be waiting._

_J.D._

Danielle shuddered. Someone wanted to meet her? Who could it be? Was it the same mysterious man she had met before. What did he want from her? Danielle glanced at the clock. 7:30. Good, she had time. For now she would go eat. She was famished.

Yeah! Another chappie done!

I wanna suggest a harry potter story to people

It is called the Red Stained Book by Corpse Groom and it is superb! Lol

Please read and review!

And review my chappie to!

Till next time! BYE y'all!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so ive decided to take another stab at writing. Im gonna try to improve my style and not get as many flames glares at flamers I am currently in a very phantomish mood so why not try to write again huh? Lol well review after reading this and tell me if you think it should go on.. Merci beaucoup!

Tonight was the night. Tonight Danielle would meet her own angel. James. The name lingered in her mind. She had just met him but there ws something about him that made her think. Was it is brilliant blue eyes? Or maybe the gorgeous black hair that framed his face like a painting. Danielle could not decide.

The Opera House was dark tonight. It was close to midnight and everyone had taken to their beds. Everyone except Danielle. She made her way down the winding hallways passing many of the rooms of previous divas. It was dark so it was hard for her to meander around but she could manage. Finally, she had made it to the room she was looking for. Opening the door Danielle examined the room once more. It was gorgeous. Red, almost velvet like, paper covered the walls. It looked so soft that Danielle had an urge to touch it. Toward the end of the room was a small bed and enormous mirror. Around the mirror was an elaborate gold design. It made the mirror as though it was shining. Various candles flickered around the room. It had the most romantic feeling.

Out of the abyss came a voice " Bonjour Danielle. I'm pleased that your remembered our little rendezvous"

Danielle stood stunned. She was not expecting a voice to come out of the blue. " Bonjour monsieur. I was wondering if maybe you could show yourself. It is quite awkward to talk to empty room" Danielle stuttered.

" As you wish Madame" replied the voice. The light mysteriously dimmed and out of the mirror a man appeared. No not just a man. It was Danielle's angel. James. He was dressed in all black with a cloak surrounding him. His hair had a glimmer to it that suggest that he tried to slick it back but in the process of moving it had fallen very gracefully onto his forehead. He wore a slight smirk upon his face.

" It is good to see you again Danielle. I was worried that maybe you had be too frightened to attend." James commented with slight sarcasm.

" I assure monsieur that I am not that easily frightened by such things." Danielle replied with a hint of sarcasm as well.

" well you do have a mouth on you, do you not? Well then let me see you" James approached Danielle in a walk that was so smooth that he seemed to float through the air. He was very much a gentleman until these moments. His hands roamed Danielle's curves as if he was examining her bone and muscle structure. Danielle was quite shocked at his actions but she did not shy away from the touch. It was strangely different….

" Ah yes." Started James suddenly. " You do have a dancers physique but it needs a bit more training. If I remember correctly you have not had that much professional training before?" He asked

" How? How do you know so much about me?" Danielle asked suspiciously.

" You will find out in time my dear". James replied coolly. Looking her over again James then continued. " If you would like I could give you some extra training. I understand what would be some good training for yourself. I know that in regular practice with Mme. Giry you will not be getting exact attention all of the time. I could help you improve greatly. I myself am I dancer you see. Danielle raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Well?" asked James.

" I accept monsieur" replied Danielle

" Please. Call me James."

With that James bid her goodnight and retreated back toward the mirror. Danielle herself walked back to the dormitories and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Ok then. Please review and tell me what you think. I fi get enough good reviews ill write more! Yayayay!


End file.
